1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for mounting an engine for automobiles and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting an engine for automobiles with an engine mount fixed to the top surface of an inner part of a front side member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, an engine of an automobile is a source of vibration noise of the automobile during operation of the engine. Particularly, the vibration impact from the engine during operation is directly applied to the engine mount. Some conventional engine mounts are provided with a rubber shock absorber for absorbing impact applied from an engine to the engine mount during a power stroke of the engine. Such conventional engine mounts are so-called xe2x80x9crubber mounts.xe2x80x9d
Nowadays, hydro-mounts for engines have been proposed for use in place of such rubber mounts. FIGS. 1 and 2 show the lower portion of a conventional hydro-mount for engines.
As shown in the drawings, the conventional hydro-mount for engines comprises an outer part 14 of a front side member mounted to the inside edge of a fender apron front panel 12, and an inner part 16 of the front side member mounted to the outer part 14.
A reinforcing bracket 18 is set within the inner part 16 of the front side member while being welded to the interior surface of the part 16. A hydro-mounting cup 20 is mounted to the top surface of the inner part 16 using a first locking means 22 consisting of nuts and bolts. In such a case, the locking means 22 integrates the mounting cup 20, the inner part 16 of the front side member and the reinforcing bracket 18 into an assembly. The upper portion of the hydro-mount is locked to the fender apron front panel 12 using a second locking means 24.
As shown in FIG. 3, the reinforcing bracket 18 is an angled member having an L-shaped cross-section, with two boltholes 26 being formed on the bracket 18 and receiving two bolts of the locking means 22.
However, such a conventional hydro-mount has the following structural defect. That is, the vibration impact from an engine during operation is less likely to be applied to the second locking means 24, which mounts the upper portion of the hydro-mount to the fender apron front panel 12. However, most of the vibration impact is applied to the first locking means 22, which mounts the hydro-mounting cup 20 to the top surface of the inner part 16. Therefore, the conventional hydro-mount is undesirably reduced in its structural strength.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for mounting an engine for automobiles, which improves the structural strength of the engine mount, thus accomplishing a desired vibration intercepting effect of the engine mount and reducing vibration noise of the engine during operation of the engine.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides an apparatus for mounting an engine for automobiles with an engine mount fixed to the top surface of an inner part of a front side member, comprising a reinforcing bracket set within the inner part of the front side member while being welded to the interior surface of the inner part. In addition, a pipe nut is firmly and vertically set in the reinforcing bracket and engages with a locking bolt, which mounts a hydro-mounting cup of the engine mount to the top surface of the inner part of the front side member.
In the above apparatus, the reinforcing bracket is vertically concaved at a desired portion, thus forming a vertical concaved part having a subcylindrical surface, while the pipe nut is set in the concaved part while being welded to the subcylindrical surface of the concaved part.